Spyro and My little Pony: Heroes of two worlds
by darthlord1997
Summary: Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto are back, with a plan to take over not only the Dragon Realm, but Equestria as well! Can Spyro the Dragon make friends and team up with six ponies and stop the two villains? Or do Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc have any tricks planned to prevent them from stopping them?
1. The robbery

It was a calm, peaceful night in Equestria, the moon and stars shining bright up it the night sky, with every pony in a gentle slumber.

However, not every creature was asleep. In a forest outside Ponyville, two small, toad like, greenish creatures were struggling to get into a horse costume they got from a local costume shop.

"How come I have to be on the bottom?" Said the green toad like creature climbing in the back end of the costume.

"Because I'm smarter than you, and the front is where the brains are." The other creature said with a cocky grin.

"Hey! I'm smart to!" The bottom half creature growled.

"Oh really?" the top half creature asked. "Then tell me why we're here and what's our mission?"

"Easy!" the bottom half creature said. "The boss told us to…to…..duh….."

"Right there is my point." The top half creature said while zipping the horse costume shut. "We're supposed to break and enter into the town's library, and steal some of the books in there."

"Why?" the bottom half creature asked.

"Because the boss told us to!" The top half creature growled. "Now shut your mouth and keep quiet before you get us caught."

At that moment the two creatures in the horse costume tried to walk, and was doing it rather clumsily.

Soon, after some clumsy walking, they reached the Ponyville library.

"So, how we get in?" the bottom half creature asked.

The upper half creature unzipped the costume, exposing his upper torso. He reached for the door mat in front of the door, and found a key underneath.

"It's always under that silly mat." The upper half creature said with a smile.

The creature inserted the key, and slowly creaked open the door.

The two creatures crawled out the costume and slowly and quietly walked in the library.

"What books do we take?" The creature who was in the bottom half asked.

"Try to find any books that have something to do with magic and spells and all that stuff." The upper half creature replied.

At that moment, they started to take books off the shelves, and placed them in huge bags.

"I can't find the book the boss told us was the most important to get. Where could it be?" The upper half creature asked.

"Maybe it's upstairs." The bottom half one said with a huge smile and walked up the steps.

"Wait, you idiot…." The upper half creature screamed silently.

The bottom half creature slowly creaked the upstairs door open, and slowly tip toed in, not turning on the light.

The creature looked over and saw a light purple pony with dark purple hair with streaks of pinkish magenta and a small light purple horn and wings lying in bed sleeping silently.

The creature looked over the other direction and saw a baby dragon with purple scales and green spines sleeping as well.

"Oh no…..this place has a dragon…." The creature whispered to himself in fear.

The creature looked over at a table near the bed the pony was sleeping in, and saw the book they were looking for!

The creature smiled with joy as he tip toed over it and grabbed it off the table.

As he took it he heard the light purple pony lying in the bed next to him mumble something and rolled over in her sleep.

The creature happily but very cautiously tip toed out the room, not shutting the door behind him.

As the creature reached the bottom of the stairs he bumped into the other creature at the bottom of the steps.

"Why did you go up there?" The upper half creature asked with an angry face.

"It doesn't matter why I went up there…I got the book!" The other creature replied with a huge smile and held up the book.

"Keep quiet you dimwit or you'll wake up the-"The upper half creature started to say with nervousness.

"Wha….?" The two creatures heard a female voice from upstairs say in a yawn. "Spike? Was that you?" She asked.

The upper half creature grabbed the bag filled with magic books while the other creature held the important book tightly.

"Run." The upper half creature said as they took off running as fast as they could out the door.

The two creatures ditched the horse costume and left it in front the library.

"Where's the portal the boss promised us!?" The creature holding the book cried.

"There!" The creature with the bag said as he pointed to the portal on the side of a tree trunk the used to get in Equestria.

The two creatures jumped into the portal. The portal closing behind them both.

When the two creatures came out the other end of the portal, standing in front of them was a tall creature that looked identical to them, but this one was tall, bulky with muscle, and had a chest plate, belt, and helmet with two thorns, holding a giant spiked club.

"Did you two Gnorcs get the books?" The tall creature asked with a growl.

"Yes Master Gnasty Gnorc!" The upper half Gnorc said and handed him the bag and the important book.

Gnasty Gnorc took the bag and book. "Well done my Gnorc minions, with the knowledge in these books, Ripto and I will be unstoppable!" Gnasty Gnorc laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, back in Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle was looking around her library house, seeing all the empty shelves and scattered papers everywhere, and how the door had been opened.

Spike came downstairs rubbing his eyes. "What happened Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Spike…" Twilight sparkle said with a horrified tone. "We've been robbed!"


	2. Ripto and Gnasty take over Equestria!

It was a bright, sunny, peaceful day in the Dragon Realm, all was at peace, contributing to a certain heroic purple dragon's boredom.

Spyro was walking along the bright green grass of the Artisans world, with sparxs the dragonfly flying next to him.

"Man, I'm really bored sparx." Spyro said with a sigh. "I just wish something fun would happen. Maybe we should go to the Magic Crafters world and visit Wizards Peak, and have some fun on the super charge ramps."

At that moment a cheetah named Hunter ran up to Spyro, constantly calling his name.

Spyro sighed "What is it now Hunter?" He asked.

"Spyro!" Hunter cried. "It's horrible! Gnasty Gnorc and his Gnorcs are attacking the Magic Crafters world!"

"Gnasty Gnorc?" Spyro asked. "That oversized armored toad doesn't know when to give up. Tell them I'm on my way."

Hunter turned and ran back to where he came from, to inform them about Spyro on his way to save the Magic Crafters world.

Spyro ran to Marco the balloonist, who was standing in front of a huge hot air balloon.

"Spyro, my boy!" Marco said with a smile. "Where to?"

"Take me to Magic Crafters world. It's urgent." Spyro replied.

"No problem!" Marco said as Spyro climbed into the hot air balloon and cut the rope holding the balloon down.

In about an hour the hot air balloon arrived in the Magic Crafters world, Spyro saw the place flooding with Gnorcs.

"Finally! Some action!" Spyro said as he jumped out the hot air balloon and charged several Gnorcs.

Soon, Spyro came to the top of a hill, and saw several Gnorcs rolling away a giant bolder, revealing a portal that Spyro was unfamiliar with, the portal was labeled, "Equestria".

Also standing there, watching the Gnorcs roll away the stone, was Gnasty Gnorc, and a short creature standing next to him, wearing a purple cloak, both had their backs turned on Spyro, not noticing his presence.

"Now, we enter Equestira, obtain the goods, then we can conquer both the Dragon Realm, AND this primitive world!" The purple cloaked one said.

"Not if **I **have anything to say about it." Said Spyro.

Gnasty Gnorc and the purple cloaked creature turned around, revealing to be Ripto!

"Well now" Spyro said. "Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto. What are you two doing out here, and what do you want this time?" Spyro asked in a heroic tone.

"SPYRO!?" Ripto cried in surprise. "You were not supposed to arrive this early!"

"Well, when two idiot bad guys try to take over my home world, it's kind of hard to resist." Spyro said in a cocky tone.

At that second several Gnorcs tackled and held Sypro down.

"HEY!" Spyro cried. "Let me go!"

Gnasty Gnorc laughed. "Fool, not even a pipsqueak dragon like YOU can stop our latest plan!"

"You see…" Ripto started, "When you humiliated both of us, the two of us got together and formed an alliance, we decided to work together to destroy you, and conquer the Dragon Realm, until we discovered this world called 'Equestria'. This world is RICH with magic, enough magic to give Gnasty and I enough power to conquer every single world in the universe!" Ripto explained laughing evilly.

"You won't be conquering anything! I will stop you!" Spyro cried struggling to break free.

"Crush! Gulp!" Ripto yelled as Crush and Gulp walked up to him. "Come with Gnasty and me, together we will conquer this world."

Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, Crush and Gulp all walked into the portal to Equestia.

Spyro immediately used his wings to push the Gnorcs off and charged into the portal, sparx following him.

Spyro and sparx tumbled through the sky toward the ground. Spyro opened his wings to start gliding, looking down on the land below him.

"So, this is Equestria huh?" Spyro said to himself. "Now to find Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto and stop them from whatever the-"

Spyro was interrupted by a streak of rainbow colors flying past him at amazing speeds, causing him to spin out of control again, and fall straight toward the ground.

**MEANWHILE, IN CANTERLOT**

Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna, were all siting in the throne room of the Canterlot castle, when all the sudden, a guard came running in.

"Princesses'! It's an emergency!" The guard yelled.

"What is the problem?" Luna asked, surprised by this quick turn of events.

Suddenly, the throne room doors flung open, and in the doorway stood a giant, toad like creature with armor and a spiked club, standing next to him, a short, orange creature with a horn, wearing a purple cloak, and holding a staff with a red gem on top of it.

"T-that is…" The guard said pointing to them horrified.

"Ah, Princesses Celestia and Luna I presume?" The short orange creature asked.

"Who are you? And what do you want from here!?" Princess Celestia demanded to know.

"My name, is Ripto, and this big guy next to me is Gnasty Gnorc, and we are here to take what's rightfully ours, the throne of Equestria. Surrender it now, and I'll let you two get off easy." The short orange creature said.

"And what makes you think we'll give authority over all of Equestria to a menace like you?" Luna asked.

"Well…." Ripto said. "You're not surrendering it to us, very well."

Ripto held up his staff, and all the sudden Celestia and Luna were held in a telekinesis spell.

"Hey!" Luna shouted "Put us down immediately!"

"Crush." Ripto called snapping his fingers.

Crush walked up to the two princess Alicorns struggling to break free of Ripto's spell, a huge club in his hand.

"Night night." Crush said as he swung the club. Knocking Luna and Celestia unconscious.

"Take them to the dungeon, and lock them up!" Ripto ordered.

Crush took both Alicorn princesses and carried them down toward the dungeon, tossed them in a cell, and shut the cell and locked it tight.

"You two enjoy you're cell." Crunch chuckled as he walked away, leaving Celestia and Luna in the cell.

Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc walked up to the throne.

"Now WE rule Equestria!" Gnasty Gnorc chuckled.

"Ah, but our plan is not over yet my partner." Ripto said as he walked down a hallway toward a huge door.

"Before I had you send those two Gnorcs to this world to steal those magic books so you and I can learn this world's magic tricks, I studied the history of this world very closely, and learned this world has individuals that can stop us." Ripto said as he slid his staff into the lock of the door, making it think it was Celestia's horn.

"What things in this world could POSSIBLY stop us!?" Gnasty Gnorc questioned. "Those were the PRINCESSES' of this world we just locked up!"

"There are six ponies in this world, who I read have defeated much evil in this world." Ripto said as the door slid open. "But, they are weak against us without these…"

Ripto pulled out a chest, opened it, revealing five necklaces, and a crown.

"These, from what I've read, are called 'The Elements of Harmony' "Ripto said. "These are what six certain ponies in this world used to defeat any evil who tried to conquer Equestria. But without them, they don't stand a chance. Gnasty Gnorc, you are to take these, and head back to the Dragon Realm, and hide these."

"But I want to stay here and conquer!" Gnasty roared.

"If we keep these in Equestria, those six ponies could defeat us, but have them in another dimension, that would put them far out of their reach. You guarding them in the Dragon Realm is an important role." Ripto said.

"Fine." Gnasty said as he took the box containing the elements of harmony and left the room, heading back to the Dragon Realm.

"Soon…" Ripto said. "The entire universe will be OURS!" Ripto laughed evily, but was interrupted by some coughs.


	3. A new world

**AUTHOR NOTE: Wow, this is getting a lot more positive feedback than I was expecting! Thanks guys! I'll make sure to update this MUCH more frequently now! **

In front of Twilight Sparkle's house, Twilight and her five friends were all talking about last night.

"What ya mean you got robbed?" Applejack asked.

"Last night, some pony broke in, and stole all my books about magic." Twilight replied.

"Well, I say we find out who did it, and teach them a lesson!" Rainbow Dash said putting her hooves up in a fighting pose.

"Well, I don't think we should result to violence." Twilight said. "But I already have a suspect."

"And who might that be?" Rarity asked.

"The only one I know who would want to be better at magic than me, the one who wants to be all 'great and powerful'". Twilight answered.

"Trixie..." Rainbow dash growled.

"Remember, we're not using violence unless we have to." Twilight said. "Let's go."

"Oh, uh…you can all go ahead, I'll stay here…" Fluttershy said in a shy tone.

"You're coming." Twilight said.

Soon, all the ponies were on their way to find Trixie and reclaim the stolen magic books.

Elsewhere, Spyro woke up from the impact of his fall, not knowing where he was.

"Sparx?" Spyro called.

At that second Sparx flew up to Spyro.

"Phew, glad to see you made it Sparx." Spyro said looking at his dragonfly friend. "We gotta find Gnasty and Ripto, and stop them before they cause any damage to this innocent place."

Spyro started to walk and looked around, accidently bumping into a strange Pegasus pony with grey skin, blonde hair, and crossed eyes.

"Oh, hey there." Spyro said. "Have you seen a big toad looking thing with armor or a short orange thing with a horn?"

The pony stared at Spyro with its yellow, crossed eyes in a rather, 'derpy' expression.

"uuuhhh…" Spyro said while starting to get a little uncomfortable. "I'll…just…..get going."

Spyro then turned and walked away. He was walking through town, trying to find out where his enemies went. Suddenly he saw a blue pony with blue hair and a white streak, making her hair resemble toothpaste.

"Hey." Spyro addressed the pony. "Have you seen a creature about yay high with a-"

"AAHHHH! A DRAGON!" The blue pony screamed as she ran off before Spyro could finish.

"Well, THAT was awkward." Spyro said.

**MEANWHILE**

Twilight Sparkle knocked on Trixie's door.

"Who comes to the house of the great and powerful TRRIXXIIEEE!?" Trixie shouted in a majestic tone as she opened the door.

"Trixie, it's just us." Twilight said.

"Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie asked in surprise. "Why have you come to the house of the great and-"

"Stop the shenanigans Trixie." Rainbow dash interrupted. "We know what you did, and we want them back!"

"Did what?" Trixie asked.

"We know ya stole all of Twilight's books so you can how to use all those spells and be better at magic then her!" Applejack accused Trixie of.

"What!?" Trixie said in shock. "How dare you accuse the great and powerful Trixie of doing such a deed?!

"Look Trixie…" Twilight said. "We don't want any trouble, just give us the books back, and we'll be gone."

"Well, Trixie does not have any of your stolen property." Trixie said.

"Now Trixie." Rainbow Dash said. "We can do this the easy way, OR the hard way!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Trixie shouted in anger. "I DID NOT STEAL ANY OF HER BOOKS!"

"Pinkie promise?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"The great and powerful Trixie does not need to make any promises! She has not stolen anything! Now be gone! Go! Shoo!" Trixie shouted in anger.

"Well, how rude!" Rarity said as she turned and walked away.

Soon the other ponies followed.

"I promise." Rainbow Dash said. "If we find out you're lying, I'll make you regret it!"

Trixie growled as she slammed the door shut. "How DARE they accuse the great and powerful Trixie for doing something like that! I don't need her worthless books! I'm already the best at magic!" She yelled in anger.

Meanwhile, Ripto saw the whole thing through the gem on the end of his scepter.

"Hmmmm." Ripto said. "A pony who claims to be good at magic, and feels betrayed…I could find some use to that kind of attitude."

Also meanwhile, back in Ponyville, every Pony was running from Spyro.

"Why is everyone here running from me? Haven't they seen a dragon before?" Spyro asked himself.

Soon, the mane 6 were returning to Ponyville.

"First, I got robbed, then our only possible suspect denies to speak with us about it. Well, this couldn't get any worse." Twilight said.

At that moment, they all stopped and saw Spyro.

"Is that…..a…dragon?" Fluttershy asked in horror, the word 'dragon' being quiet.

"I….believe it is….." Rarity said in shock.

"That's…Awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Spyro turned to the six ponies.

"Could ANY of you six help me!?" Spyro asked in an aggravated tone.

Fluttershy quickly hid in a bush.

"Fine! None of you are going to help me! I'll find them myself." Spyro shouted angrily and started to walk away.

Twilight teleported in front of Spyro. "Oh no you don't!" she said. "What is it you're looking for?"

"Listen lady, move out of the way, or I'll charge!" Spyro scowled at her.

"Go ahead, I dare you." Twilight scowled back.

Suddenly, there was a huge boom sound, followed by another boom sound, and another, and the ground started to shake.

"What is that?" Rarity cried.

During the confusion, Spyro ran around Twilight and dashed forward to where the sound was coming from. Only to be teleported back where he was by Twilight.

"Oh no you don't!" Twilight said. "You're not going anywhere, until we get answers!"

"There's no time for that!" Spyro shouted. "I have to see what's going on!"

"What's all the noise around here!?" They all heard a voice shout.

They all turned and saw Gnasty Gnorc and several Gnocs walking out of the forest.

"Gnasty Gnorc!" Spyro shouted.

"SPYRO!?" Gnasty shouted in shock. "How did you…? Oh it doesn't matter, I'd MUCH rather destroy you here and now then have Ripto steal the chance from me!"

"Bring it on, you oversized frog!" Spyro shouted.

Gnasty charged at Spyro, ignoring the six ponies surrounding Spyro, raised his huge club in the air, and smashed it down on the ground. Spyro dodged the blow and ran behind Gnasty, blowing fire and burning his back.

"GAAHHH!" Gnasty shouted. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Before Spyro could react, Gnasty swung his club and struck Spyro, sending him flying off and crashing into a tree, the impact causing several apples to fall on his head.

Gnasty laughed. "Fool! The magic from this world has already made me stronger! You can't defeat me as easily as you did when I turned all the dragons in the dragon realm to stone!"

Suddnedly, Gnasty felt a kick across his face from something that flew by fast, all he could see was a flash of rainbow colors.

Rainbow dash landed on the ground next to Gnasty.

"What you mean 'This world's magic is making me stronger?' "Twilight scowled at Gnasty.

Gnasty chuckled. "You fools, you are looking at you're future ruler! You can't stop me and my partner Ripto from taking over this world!"

Rainbow dash shot upwards from behind Gnasty and kicked him in the back of the head.

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow dash grinned.

Spyro came charging in, and charged into Gnasty, knocking him down.

Gnasty quickly got back up and smashed his club on the ground so hard it shook the ground and knocked the ponies off their hooves and Spyro off his feet.

"I don't have time for this!" Gnasty growled. "Gnorcs! Open the portal to the dragon realm and get us out of here!"

One of the Gnorc took out a spell book and started to read it out loud.

"Hey…That's one of my spell books!" Twilight shouted in shock.

As the Gnorc finished reading, a portal opened up, the Gnorc's running through it. One of them was caring a box.

"That's the elements of harmony container!" Twilight shouted again in horror.

But before they could do anything, the Gnorc carrying the box ran through the portal.

"Next time we meet, you will all be bowing down to me!" Gnasty shouted as he ran through the portal.

Spyro ran after him, but the portal closed right before he could run into it.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Spyro shouted in anger, the scream echoing.

"Whoever that ugly beast was…he got away with the elements of harmony!" Rarity shouted.

"So…uh….dragon….do you think you can give us those answers now?" AppleJack asked.

Spyro sighed as he lowered his head.

"Alright, well…you see, my name is Spyro. And I'm from…" Spyro started to say.

"Oh Oh Oh!" Pinkie Pie cried hopping up and down constantly. "Let me guess! You're a dragon from an alternate dimension and two evil guys from your world came here to try to take over this world so they can take over yours and that big ugly guy we just met was one of them!?"

Spyro's eyes were wide. "Yea…that's it exactly….." he said.

Twilight Sparkle stepped forward. "Well, since Pinkie Pie seems to have got it 100% correct, I believe I owe you an apology for being so harsh earlier." She said.

"Eh, apology accepted." Spyro chuckled.

"Now…" Spyro continued. "What are the 'elements of harmony' you said Gnasty stole?"

"They're powerful jewels that represent the aspects of harmony, my friends and I are connected to them, and so were the only ones who can use them." Twilight said.

"Well, then why would Gnasty steal them if you six are the only ones that can use them?" Spyro asked out loud.

Suddenly, Spike came running up to Twilight.

"Twilight! Evil guy! Princesses! Captured! Trouble! Help!" Spike was shouting in panic.

"Calm down Spike" Twilight said. "Why happened?"

Spike pulled out a scroll. "I just received this message!"

The scroll read…

"Dear Ponies of Equestria, My name is Ripto, I have captured your lovely two princesses, and will soon be the one and only ruler of Equestria. You all have 24 hours to surrender to me, any who defy me will be punished greatly! Oh, and don't get any ideas about using the elements of harmony, my friend just escaped into another dimension with them!"

Spyro and all the mane 6 gasped.

"That monster!" Rarity shouted.

"We have to get the elements back!" Twilight shouted.

"But how?" Applejack asked. "We just saw Spyro's enemy take off with them into another dimension."

"Then…" Twilight said. "It looks like we'll have to go to the dimension Spyro came from."


	4. Battle with Gnasty Gnorc!

Fluttershy immediately shook in fear at the idea.

"A world…filled with…dragons..?" Fluttershy asked in a fearful tone.

"We don't have a choice fluttershy." Twilight said. "The elements of harmony are in Spyro's world, and we need to get them back."

"Well, HOW are we going to get there!?" Rainbow dash questioned.

"The exact same way those creatures did. With my portal spell." Twilight answered.

Twilight closed her eyes as her horn started to glow, after a few moments, a portal was spawned!

"Spyro, you lead the way." Twilight said.

"Okay, then, just follow my lead." Spyro said as he walked through the portal, the Mane 6 following.

Soon, Spyro and the ponies stepped into the Dragon Realm!

"Ah, home sweet home!" Spyro said with a smile.

"So...this is your home world?" Applejack asked. "I really don't see a lot of Dragons."

"It almost looks…nice." Twilight added.

"So, how are we going to find the elements?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Well, I guess we'll start by traveling to Gnasty's world." Spyro said.

"Well, lead the way." Twilight said.

The seven started to make their way to Marco the balloonist to transport them to Gnasty's world.

Eventually, after making a trip in the hot air balloon, and spending most of the trip convincing rainbow dash not to fly off on her own, they made it to Gnasty's world.

Twilight looked around, all the place was as a metal platform island with giant dragon head portals.

"I must say, this 'gnasty gnorc' monster has quite the lack of architecture" Rarity commented.

"Spyro…which one do we enter?" Applejack asked.

"That one right there!" Spyro said as he pointed to the purple portal labeled 'Gnasty Gnorc'.

"Well, that's quite obvious…" Applejack sighed.

The seven jumped into the portal, and winded up in the lair of Gnasty Gnorc!

Gnasty was sitting on his chair, eating grapes and wearing the elements of harmony as bracelets, and had the crown element on the top of the chair.

Suddendly, Spyro and the ponies busted through the door!

"WHAT!?" Gnasty Gnorc cried. "How did you follow me here!?"

"Same way you did ugly." Rainbow dash snapped. "Now give us the elements of Harmony back!"

Gnasty Gnorc laughed. "If you want them so bad, then come take them!" he said as he took his club/scepter and sat up.

Spyro and the Mane 6 all got in a fighting position, ready for any attack.

However, what happened was something none of them expected. Gnasty Gnorc took off running out of the room.

"Gnorcs!" Gnasty shouted as he ran. "ATTACK!"

As Gnasty left the room, the room became filled with Gnorc guards, ready for combat.

"You aren't getting the elements back! Equestria is ours!" One Gnorc said.

"Don't let them beat you!" Twilight said. "We have to get to the elements of harmony!"

Spyro and the mane 6 engaged the gnorcs in an all-out brawl, the ponies were kicking the gnorcs in the face, Spyro was charging them, however the gnorcs were lending some hits.

One Gnorc hopped on Applejack's back, riding her like an actual horse.

"Hey, get off of me!" Applejack cried.

However, the gnorc grabbed her mane, and yanked it upwards causing Applejack to jerk upwards in reflex, leading her open for more Gnorcs to attack her.

However, Spyro charged the Gnorcs attacking Applejack.

"Thanks Spyro" She said.

Pinkie Pie was blasting the Gnorcs with her party cannon.

"Enough!" Twilight shouted as she blasted the Gnorcs with her magic.

Soon, all the Gnorcs were defeated.

Spyro and the ponies were breathing heavy, out of breath.

"Now, follow the path Gnasty took!" Spyro shouted as they all ran out the same door Gnasty went out of, leading to a huge arena.

Gnasty Gnorc was standing in the center, boldly, and laughing.

"Well now…" he said, "You all defeated my Gnorcs, well done, but now you face me!"

"Were not scared of you!" Rainbow dash hissed.

"Oh, you should be!" Gnasty said as his club/scepter started to glow.

Gnasty slammed his club into the ground, causing a magic shockwave knocking Spyro and the ponies down.

"Equestria's magic has already made me stronger! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Gnasty said as he swung the club.

Rainbow Dash flew behind Gnasty, and kicked him in the back of the head, leaving him dazed long enough for Spyro to use a flame attack.

"OUCH! AHHH!" Gnasty cried. "THAT HURT!"

Gnasty swung the club at Spyro, knocking him across the arena.

Twilight and Rarity used their magic to blast Gnasty in the face, however, Gnasty swung his club and knocked them down.

Rainbow dash delivered a dive attack to the head, dazing Gnasty again.

"That's it!" Gnasty said as he grabbed Rainbow dash and threw her at Spyro and Fluttershy.

"Come on…come on….COME ON!" Gnasty hissed. "You want a piece of this!?"

Gnasty slammed his club into the ground, causing another magic shockwave. Then he raised it into the air to summon lightning bolts, and slammed it back down onto the ground, causing electricity to fly everywhere, harming Spyro and the ponies.

Rainbow dash then flew up in the air quickly, vanishing from sight.

"Hehe…coward Pony." Gnasty growled.

Spyro charged at Gnasty, only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground by Gnasty.

Gnasty then charged his club, and fired a HUGE laser at the ponies, blasting them several yards.

Gnasty laughed in triumph. "NONE OF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!"

BOOM! A booming sound was heard in the sky above, and a rainbow colored ring appeared in the sky.

"A Sonic Rainboom!" Applejack cried.

Rainbow dash came flying down at HIGH speeds from the center of the ring, and plunged Gnasty Gnorc into the ground, causing a crater!

Rainbow Dash flew out of the crater, holding the 5 elements of harmony Gnasty was wearing!

However, Gnasty's arm slowly reached out of the rubble slowly and weakly.

"You…..can't…..defeat me…..You're all just….stupid…..girly…. ponies…." Gnasty said as he slowly and clumsily rose up.

"Well, then, how about we all show him how 'girly and stupid' were are?" Twilight said.

"Ahem…" Spyro said.

"And a male dragon." Twilight said as she rolled her eyes

"CHARGE!" Spyro shouted as he and the ponies all charged at once and knocked Gnasty to the ground, unconscious.

"Well done!" Spyro said with a smile.

"Now, let's go and get the last Element from Gnasty's throne, get back to Equestria, and stop Ripto!" Twilight said.


End file.
